


My Favorite Monster and Me

by binz



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/binz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one but Harry seems to notice anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Monster and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written post-season one.

other than a few soft repetitions of ‘biney?’ the boy hasn’t said anything, sitting silently in harry’s lap throughout the drive from the wharf back to the station, and now balanced on his hip, clinging tightly to his shoulders. 

the blood simply isn’t coming off. it’s been on too long, sticky and thick and caked to the soft baby skin and hair; there’s a clot at the corner of one eye, tangled in the long, light lashes. the washcloth isn’t up the task, so harry ends up standing in his underwear in the shower, clutching the boy to his chest and watching the red water swirl around the drain.

he’s rubbing a facecloth down the small back when he cuts his finger. the pain is sharp and sudden, and he shifts to bring his hand up to his face, the fresh blood mixing with the shower spray and running down around his wrist. 

on the boy’s back, along the shoulder blades, two small spikes are slowly emerging. 

harry sets his jaw, and brushes the boy's wet hair out of his eyes.

 

they’ve dried off, and the boy let him put him down long enough for harry to pull on new boxers and an undershirt and lace up his shoes, so they’re both clean and smell like soap. the boy's wrapped in a miami-metro pd sweatshirt when officer ramirez catches up to them in the hallway.

“morgan,” he calls, jogging the last few steps with a pile of bloody clothes under one arm. harry waits, and the boy in his arms simply stares. “we’ve got a name,” he glances at the boy and gives a soft, sad smile. “from the older one. brothers. that’s dexter moser.” 

dexter doesn’t respond to ramirez, but looks up at harry. “biney?” 

ramirez shuffles a foot. “brother’s name is brian. he’s asking to see the kid.” 

a blood-splattered shirt falls from ramirez’s arm to the ground, landing face down. two large, jagged holes have torn the back open. “hey,” says ramirez. “i wonder where those came from.”

harry shifts dexter so that his back is against harry’s front. “not today. i've already told the captain i’m taking dexter home tonight. child services cleared it; he can’t stay here. maybe tomorrow.” he can’t get the cargo container out of his head, and the two small bumps press sharply against his chest.

 

he calls doris before heading home, explaining briefly and gently tousling dexter’s hair. she sounds surer than he feels, and hangs up to go and prepare a cot in debra’s room. dexter will sleep next to the crib. 

well, harry thinks. the city has been getting worse and worse, and he had been considering buying a dog for doris and deb. 

 

doris speaks tenderly and softy, bending down to smile at dexter while addressing her questions to her husband with her eyes. harry wonders if she sees the dark claws stretching out from dexter’s toes and digging into the carpet.

behind doris’s legs, debra is peering out, all big eyes and baby girl curls. “ball!” she says, and lets go of her mother’s knee to wave an arm. 

“‘boy’, honey,” doris corrects her, and uses a gentle hand to guide her forward. “this is dexter. he’s going to stay with us for a while.”

dexter hiccups, and harry pretends not to notice the puff of smoke. no one else seems to.


End file.
